sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Dread RP LOG
This page shall serve as a log (or record) of all RPs that Dread RP's that want to be considered as the Group's lore. Dread canon is demonstrated by this page, the Newsreel, and the wikia (DREAD canon if created by a Dread Master). This page will be how we manage evolving storylines and keep everything, even complex stories on track and making sense. additionally, We will use this page to separate dread lore from Imperium lore, and indicate when the two intersect. Dread RPs are not directly involved with current storylines and arcs within the main Imperium RPs, as they are their own stories. Every Section Heading will be the date. Under the date separate the RP explanations by bullet points. Put your name at the end of the explanation. Be sure to check out this page for the most information of the Reborn Dread Masters, As well as this page for info on our recently destroyed home, And of course, this page for who currently is a member of the union. ---- 7/12/15 Recovery Involved: Dread Masters Erasis, Kataret, and Nolus, Si'alla, Emiko, Eliasara, Arctis Location: Kaas City (Dromund Kaas), Jungle (Dromund Kaas), Dread Palace Ruins (Dromund Kaas), Dread Fortress (Oricon) Summary: Everything was falling apart. A few days earlier, as anticipated, the powerful force-user, Asavian, assaulted the Dread Masters' Palace on Dromund Kaas. Asavian and his overwhelming force of soldiers had taken the Palace with ease and slain through the Dread Masters' guards and defensive forces. Imperium reinforcements were sent to help but they were too late. They defeated Asavian's invading army, but were forced to retreat from the Palace, learning that it had been rigged with bombs. The Palace was destroyed, burned down to the ground into a pile of rubble. Additionally, Dread Masters Nolus and Erasis did not escape the Palace when it had fallen, and were presumed dead. Now, days later, an event occurred. Dread Master Kataret, believing there was something of value among the wreckage, called for an assortment of Imperium personnel, hoping they could help him sort through the rubble of the Palace for any treasures still there. Few answered this plea for help, as it was of little significance. Among those were Colonel Eliasara, Sergeant Emiko, and Praetor Si'alla Va'lenn. Kataret also enlisted the help of a former friend of his, Darth Arctis. Arctis was grateful for his rescue from the Dread Masters days earlier off of Ilum, and gave his help to the Imperium. Using his authority in the Sith Empire, Arctis was able to permit landings of Imperium personnel on Dromund Kaas. Since the Empire was now more than ever frustrated with the Imperium warring on their territory, Arctis' help was valued. When the Imperium arrived, Kataret reported what he wanted: The Imperium to search the wreckage of the Dread Palace for anything of value. The Si'alla agreed for the group, considering it would be best to help the Dread Masters in this favor since the Imperium had failed to save the Palace. The group set out. Emiko and Eliasara cleared a path through the jungle of any wildlife for the Imperium to reach the ruins of the Palace. Upon arriving in the jungle ruins, Kataret sensed something familiar, and had the group investigate the area for any signs of the disturbance he sensed. Emiko and Eliasara quickly came across a pair of fresh humanoid footprints, implying there was a living being in the area. The group followed the footprints, which eventually led them to a simple stream of water. Kataret broke down, once again sensing a disturbance. Kataret demanded that the group search the water and they did so. But their findings were interesting. Upon searching the simple stream of water, they came across the damaged body of a man: Erasis Citadel, the Dread Master thought to be killed in the Palace. With haste, the group moved the man out of the water, and sat him on rocks nearby. Kataret and Si'alla together worked to resuscitate him, but as they saw his face, they realized he had taken a turn for the worst. His face was scarred, his body had been thrashed about and burnt. his hair was nearly gone. Erasis began speaking oddly, musing about the Force, not really paying attention to the group. Eventually he acted as if he was on fire, and attempted to drown himself under the water, which prompted Kataret to retrain and slap his obviously fragmented brother. It was becoming obvious Erasis would be of no help, so Kataret made the decision to evac everyone off planet, and Skull Squadron began to make for Dromund Kaas at Elisara's direction. Erasis protested, saying Nolus was alive as well! He continued, stating Nolus was on Oricon and they needed to get there ASAP. Emiko and her "Big Mama" assured they could secure transport, but that prompted Erasis to ask how they were going to land without angering the Empire. Kataret retorted there was no time, and fervantly asked Arctis to fix whatever issue they caused. Arctis nodded a simple yes, and the rest proceeded to Oricon. Planetside, Delerium had gone away from Erasis' mind, and he felt much better, and explained Nolus had (()) 7/11/15 Destruction of the Dread Palace *Let it be known that in an Imperium guild wide event, not a Dread RP, the Reborn Dread Masters' Palace on Dromund Kaas was destroyed and Dread Master Erasis was critically injured. While the RP will be recorded in the normal RP log, it is worth mentioning here, as it is a major event in the Dread Lore. If you are interested in reading about the actual RP, be sure to check the traditional Imperium RP log for when it is written there.* 7/01/15 Safety Precautions Involved: Dread Masters Kataret and Erasis Location: Dread Palace (Dromund Kaas), Phobis Device Core (Dromund Kaas) Summary: Something was coming. Something big. Something unlike anything the Dread Masters had experienced before. Dread Master Erasis, seeking to prepare for this inevitable event, summoned Dread Master Kataret to their Palace and Sactuary on Dromund Kaas. Kataret arrived shortly, meeting with Erasis and questioning his reason to summon him. Erasis quickly conveyed the news that had been relayed recently by the Imperium: Asavian, a former Dread Master who was thought to be dead, revealed himself to be the leader of the Imperium's warring enemy, the Alliance. Both Dread Masters were devastated to learn that their once loyal brother and comrade Asavian, had betrayed them and the Imperium and now worked against them. Angered by this fact, the Dread Masters were enraged. But learning of Asavian as the leader had put them on edge, as they now realized how much of a threat the Alliance and Asavian presented them. Asavian had already, with ease, defeated Dread Master Nolus and stolen his power. Erasis then relayed his reason for bringing Kataret to the Palace. Now that they knew Asavian was their enemy, Erasis found it extremely likely that he would target the Dread Masters specifically, or their Palace and relics. With these assumptions, Erasis convinced Kataret to aid him in preserving and protecting some of their relics and artifacts, or anything that Asavian could steal from them. While Kataret agreed to help, he also mentioned that Asavian could steal their powers as he did to Nolus, but Erasis pushed this fact aside. The two Dread Masters then got to work. They went to the relic room of their Palace, where their most desired treasures were help. Erasis quickly showed Kataret to the Relics of the Fallen, several sentimental items recovered from former Dread Masters after their apparent deaths. To ensure their safety, Kataret and Erasis split the relics between them. Kataret had his share of the relics brought to his personal sanctum on Nar Shaddaa, while Erasis wanted his share to be taken to Oricon. After that arrangement was made, Erasis then led Kataret to other treasured artifacts, the orbs of the original Dread Masters. These orbs were some of the most potentially powerful artifacts which the Dread Masters had in their possession. They held stored information on each of the original Dread Masters as well as the potential to summon power their holder. Erasis sought to preserve these special artifacts as well, as their destruction could be very grievous to the Masters. Together, Kataret and Erasis agreed that these powerful treasures should be stored in their safest sactuary: The Phobis Core. Rarely used, the Phobis Core was the birthplace of the original Dread Masters' powers. It is where they first harnessed the powers of fear and their unique abilities of the force. Erasis believed Asavian, nor any enemy, could enter this area, and that it was exclusive to the Dread Masters. It was here where the orbs would be stored, to ensure no one would come in contact with them. Erasis and Kataret then traveled on foot from their Palace to an inner chamber of the Dark Temple, where the Core was located. Upon entering the core, Erasis and Kataret cautiously rested each of the artifacts. After they did so, they reminded each other to be prepared for Asavian's future assaults, and to stand united in the face of danger. They then departed. 6/27/15 The Architect's Experiment Involved: Dread Masters Nolus and Kataret Location: Kataret's Dark Sanctum (Nar Shaddaa) Summary: Conflict was rising. The Imperium, still in an intense against war the powerful Alliance, was fighting their hardest in an attempt to protect their territories and worlds. Meanwhile, the Dread Masters, who now worked cooperatively with the Imperium, were looking for methods of increasing their power. Dread Master Kataret understood that the Imperium needed leadership in a deadly time like this, so he took on a daring new challenge. Kataret, in hopes of gaining personal power and preparing himself of leading Imperium forces on the battlefield, began experimenting. Believing he would need assistance on his project, Kataret summoned Dread Master Nolus to his personal Sanctum on Nar Shaddaa. Nolus quickly arrived on the planet. He met Kataret, questioning the details of this experiment. Kataret quickly revealed that he wanted to rebuild the ancient Reach of Brontes. The "Reach of Brontes" was powerful technology that Dread Master Brontes, one of the original Dread Masters, had created to greatly assist her when she did battle. The Reach consisted of four individual tentacles that could be attached to one being and act as additional limbs as well as giving the wielder a wider array of abilities. Kataret wanted to create a replica of this technology so it could also assist him in combat. When Nolus heard of this, he understood why his help would be valued. Years before, Nolus had served under the original Dread Masters as one of their servants. He had the privilege of seeing Brontes' Reach firsthand and had a significant memory of it. He could help rebuild it for Kataret's use. After they agreed to work on the project together, Kataret brought Nolus to his personal worktable. As they entered the room, Nolus noticed the different materials on the worktable: Shards of gold, wiring, and steel recovered from Oricon after the defeat of the original Dread Masers. Nolus believed that, using these materials, he could create a near-replica of the Reach of Brontes and then use it to empower Kataret. Nolus stated that the process would be very painful, but Kataret was convinced he could bear the pain. Nolus then began the process, having Kataret sit down and prepare. Nolus then went on the begin the construction of the individual tentacles that would be attached to Kataret's body. Nolus then went on and finished the first of the metallic tentacles. Then, using the force and his lightsaber, Nolus cut open Kataret's back, gaining access to Kataret's spine and nervous system. Now with his back open, Nolus slowly began to move the one metal tentacle, putting it in the perfect position to connect it to Kataret. In one sudden movement, Nolus thrashed the end of the tentacle in Kataret's back. Kataret screamed, feeling the intense pain. But he quickly calmed down, remembering that the pain would be worth it for the power that would be acquired. Nolus quickly settled the first of the tentacles, wrapping its wiring into Kataret's spine and connecting it to his nervous system. Meanwhile, as the first of the tentacles had finally been attached to Kataret, the three others had been completed, and were ready to be connected. Simultaneously, Nolus began fitting the three of them into position, carving the perfect placements into Kataret's back. Kataret once more yelled from the great pain of three sharp points being thrashed into his body. He shook from all the pain, but was held in place by Nolus through the force. Nolus then finished attaching the tentacles, connecting them to the spine and wiring them into Kataret's nerves. Kataret then went on to attempting to moving the tentacles. Even as his back was still bleeding and he was still under much pain, he laughed, feeling the power that this new technology was granting him. Kataret then asked Nolus to make the placement of these tentacles permanent, so he could never lose the power. Nolus, understanding this request, did as was told. With the help of Dread Guards, Nolus pushed the metallic tentacles further into Kataret's body, and they were now so far in then ripping one out could result in Kataret's own death. Then, using lightning, Nolus and the Dread Guards infused the metal of the tentacles into Kataret's skin and nerves. With that the process was completed. Kataret, still soar from the intense process, decided it would be best to rest and recover his strength before he tested his new powers and abilities. He thanked Nolus, promising to repay the favor sometime in the future. Later, after he had rested and recovered his strength, mastered the power of the Reach. He was able to frequently use them to levitate, and if he wanted, was able to retract them into his body. 6/17/15 The Dread Seeker's Pursuit Involved: Dread Masters Erasis and Kataret, Dread Seeker Si'alla, Dread Guard Commander Santificus. Locations: Successors' Dread Palace; Cave Under Tree, Belsavis. Summary: After initiating two into the Imperium, Si'alla was summoned by the Masters to the Palace. It had been decided that Si'alla was to experience the ritual of the Break-Free, one of the most sacred rites to be offered. Erasis told Si'alla to meet his representative on Belsalvis. Kataret also added that he would be monitoring the Praetor's progress. Santificus met Si'alla at the location where X'aan was executed. He asked what she knew of the place, and, getting a reading she knew little, explained the location, and even pointed out the spot where Fidelisis fell comstose so long ago. He added lastly, the spot where the Monarch, Kataret, first spoke to the Imperium. He lead her out, to a cave, to which Kataret welcomed her. It was dark, and Rakatan, and looking to the others, Santificus donned his visage of Dread, and told Si'alla to do the same. They fought and trudged their way to the Entrance, and Santificus knelt low. Kataret warned Si'alla to steel herself, as she would experience what very few did. Santificus raised his ancient sword, stating it was Terrorem's, and recovered for just this purpose. Strange darknesses wallowed around Kataret as his robes took form, and as his mask began to shine. Santificus caught a bit of this darkness on the blade, and thrust it into the ground, throwing darkness at the door, lighting up cracks in the floor, causing strange eruptions. Santificus then held an orb, stating it was Arctis' and gestured it out to the dark enegergies. Suddenly, a tear in space in time appeared in front of them, and they walked inside. Kataret lead them forth, and the levitating bodies of the original six were seen in stasis. Kataret told their stories, and Santificus watched as his Father's master floated endlessly. He then turned to his favorite, Bestia, and knelt before her. Santificus turned to Si'alla, and asked her if she wished to delve deeper, and she nodded, reminding loyalty to the Imperium came first. Santificus swore her to her role, and with Kataret's aid, preformed the ritual of Dread Touch, initiating her more fully into the Host of Dread. Si'alla received a further blessing: She was able to see the release, and power of the six. Details are not to be disclosed of the specifics. Finally, Si'alla was asked to choose a pyramid, a place where she would train under one of the masters. After hearing her options - Alchemy, Stratagem, Nightmares, Ancient Terror, Visions, and Architecture- Si'alla chose to learn under Erasis, stating it was time to bring the terror back. It is duly to be noted that Si'alla was even more pleased when she realized Raptus had been a Diplomat. At this choice, the Ritual ended, Santificus gave a gift to the Praetor, and vanished as time corrected the anomaly. 6/13/15 Vemara's Ascension Involved: Dread masters Vindictiva, Nolus, Kataret, Erasis, and Vemara, Dread Commander Andrekios, Dread Seeker Si'alla. Locations: Successors' Dread palace, Korriban. Summary: After a brief but invasive interrogation of Si'alla, the Masters met on the Balcony of the Dread Palace, preparing to open their strained union from four to five. Each Master took their throne: Nolus, Kataret, Vindictiva, Erasis. Si'alla, and Andrekios took up ceremonial positions. When Vemara entered, she sported the full grandeur of the robes of the Dread Masters. Erasis rose, as did the others, and commanded her to kneel. They each gave a blessing, profound in the nature they aided, one for each aspect of terror. Erasis warned Vemara she would feel lacking, and that that was merely a lack of the presence of the Pyramid of Alchemy. When the blessings were complete, Andrekios and Si'alla were sent forth to prepare the Masters' way. And solemnly, the Masters' made their way to Korriban, whilst Erasis instructed his servants to prepare for Vemara's return. Erasis arrived last, and thus, the masters made to welcome their newest sister. They told her circle would be repeated, but the cycle had to close. She understood and how her head, and Nolus walked her himself to the very platform he once was thrust off, and Kataret before him. with the final incantation, Nolus thrust her off, and she landed, the life falling out of her. The masters made their grim approach down. Finally, they came to her lifeless corpse, and pronounced the end of Vemara as the world had known. Then Erasis held up a single amulet. Clutching it, he raised his hand, and crushed it slightly, and a faint black energy pulsated around him. Nolus and Kataret followed, and Vindictiva turned shades of crimson. The Masters released this dark energy into the void, and in return they summoned and bounced the soul of Vemara, linking her to them. Vindicitva caught the essence, thrusting it into the girl, who Rose a strong-heartened master and Successor of her father. As Vemara rose, the others were satisfied, and parted ways, awaiting for the day to ignite the sixth. Vemara returned to the shadows. 6/12/15 ''The Memorial of Loret Occlus '' Involved: Dread Masters Nolus, Kataret, and Erasis, as well as Dread Executioner Belleva. Location: The Successors Dread Palace (Dromund Kaas.) Summary: Erasis and Nolus, coming home from the Sovereign in Iego, were set in low sprits. They had felt the passing of Loret, and through them, Kataret felt it closely. The three of them met, with Erasis bringing Belleva to present to the others. They were dressed in robes not of the order, whilst Nolus stood silent, his crest and armament traditional. Kataret arrived, not gloomy, but not joyous. He was solemn, but Erasis showed the most pain at the Supreme Commander's passing. Belleva arrived, quite confused at why Loret's passing would be of any significance to some of the most feared beings in the galaxy, to which Erasis promptly asked if she knew anything at all. When she replied in the negative, Kataret asked Erasis to let it rest in the past, prompting the latter to remind the former that without her he could have been dead. Belleva pressured further, and Nolus suggested a straight link. Erasis and Kataret agreed, and drawing on the holocrons and powers around them, assumed their respective mantles. They gestured into different aspects of her, so they could tell Loret's story in multiple ways: Erasis took the mind to show thought, Nolus took the Eyes to show what the Masters saw, and Kataret the heart, to show feelings. In this way they recounted fragments of Loret's legacy: Her resurrection of Kataret, her capture, her cleansing, her departure from the masters, the Followers. All of this was a blur in Belleva's Mind, but it was made clear in unity she would comprehend. With these words, Nolus said what summed it all together: In memory of her, they would do one last good act in her name. All of them followed Erasis, where a small pyre lay. Stooping down, he placed force-imbued ashes in between the unlit logs, and began the Canticle of the Circle of Life: Birth, Pain, Fear and Death. At this, all four lit the pyre in unison, and stepped back. Her face rose into the smoke, calm and serene, and it smiled, and faded into the rainy night. Erasis, ending the Ceremony, is quoted saying, "Farewell, Daughter of the Dread Masters." Hours later, The Palace received a package from SIMCOM Addressed To Erasis, and the transcript is below. Erasis was taken aback. And now, prizes the saber of Zorget as an heirloom riviling those blades of Arrax and Alesis.